Joke
Joke (농담 / nongdam)' es la sexta canción del primer mixtape de RM. Esta canción contiene partes de una original: "'Run The Jewels "Oh My Darling"". Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=nae gomageur ullineun rideum Bass & Drum nar umjigineun gireum yeogi jonjaehaneun modeun haengbokgwa neoui saehae bog kkaji modu imma fuckin get em naneun ellaseutin neohuideureun bideum raeb byeongsindeur neohui sujun bideung bideung fame, girls, money that ma honey to the 100 to the 100 nuga nareur makni imma fuckin beat em geomeori gateun haters nareur jugyeo nareur mukkeo nareur sugyeon hage mandeureo im so super i juss grew up geuji gateun motherfucker motherfucker ssag da seokkeo sonbar kkeokkeo sikyeo seokeoseu sikyeo teokgeori jeonbu fuck up hanibeuro dumar yeojadeureun neor bogo bulleo eonni neomunado swipge kkaneun cheolpandeur jideur gogeseon jideuri mwo igeonhui e yeojan pari boda deo kkoyeo a eo ni hyeonsir ssag da boyeo hongdae yeneungsyoe myeoc andoeneun hipsunideuri neui geu gojeong nan igosui muneur yeolgo dada,machi gaepyein neohuideuri maennar neukkindaneun rap pain nan sunsikgane biteureur jepae neor bomyeon biteudeuri mareur hane jyaepae baeari jomkkolli sirgeoeyo je pay seuweden, dogil beurajil to jaepaen ni deoreoun hyeoboda ganghaeyeo jepen ijeya kkaboneyeo ogwangboda deohan je pae Got six bullets in my tongue Six snakes in my lung Six shots got me feelin’ 2pac geurae igeon eisebui gasayeo geumsir joheun bubucheoreom byeolgeo eoptji neon cheonsang yeojacheoreom seor geo eoptji naneun tak tag meonjiteori bakbag sseureobeo ryeo murgateun nae hyeo,seolgeoji igeon uimieoptneun malnori you know i got a mufuckin beat i got a mufuckin rhyme i got a mufuckin flow i got a mufuckin style i got a mufuckin wine i got a mufuckin shine daeche myeoc madini naui mufuckin line Bitch im the one im so mufuckin prime neonen jonnage chonseureo chonjangnim, hog ttoneun jokbareur johahaneun kkondaenim seutal Bitch im your man. 10 outta 10 simjangeun kkeomae hanyeoreumui sseontaen jakjeoneur gaesihaji geurae nae ireumui beuraendeu honja da haemeokne nae ireumui baendeu yeogin naega charin nori dongsan pull the rebeo ppuributeo chainaji neowa naui rebel bon ireumeun greatest tto naui seongeun ever jeoldae gaemyeong sincheong anhae naneun never ever ever geuraemma neon gapbodan kkab, tapbodan bab, dapbodan jjap yadong bomyeon neon 3chomyeon ssa naneun top of the top, gab of the gap,dab of the dap seonbae hubaedeul do da doraga geunyang jojina kkajapswo meogeobwa masisseo geurae neon naui jeog geureonikka jeog kka! najideon bamideon jonnage bujireon segeulja raepbakke mothaneun swekkya neon bibidi babidi bubidi babidi nimini namini jigimi chakami nikkeoneun nagari chyeomeogeo nogari ireumi mimini shawty? no dap nae raeb wanjeonhi kkokjiga don raep ni raebeun hanmadiman halge don’t raep nae kkeon jom keun mureseo jom non raep ni kkeon wonrae raebi aniranda non-rap geurae neon choegoui yeoja, gapjil So jonnage jalhae gapjil a geunde saenggakhaeboni gabieotdeon jeog eoptne gab ttego imira bureulge. imjil I pop it rock it knock it never stop it talkin some trashes nan baeksuraseo eopseo, jabi neon real baeksu. eopseo chabi You know i aint about the thousands let me ride it yo drop it swap it rock it mock it stalk it lock it in my pocket theres full of monsters Yeah i gettin on em bitch gettin on em rich haebyeonui adeur neoneunson of a beach nan wonseokcheoreom bicna machi son of a bichwi naneun goemur so son of a seutichi Yeah man i told you that im a monster That why i be rappin non stop I do want your hands at the concert Want your fuckin damn erry hands at the concert Hit me |-| Hangul= 내 고막을 울리는 리듬 Bass & Drum 날 움직이는 기름 여기 존재하는 모든 행복과 너의 새해 복 까지 모두 imma fuckin get em 나는 엘라스틴 너희들은 비듬 랩 병신들 너희 수준 비등비등 fame, girls, money that ma honey to the 100 to the 100 누가 나를 막니 imma fuckin beat em 거머리 같은 haters 나를 죽여 나를 묶어 나를 숙연 하게 만들어 im so super i juss grew up 그지같은 motherfucker motherfucker 싹 다 섞어 손발 꺾어 시켜 서커스 시켜 턱걸이 전부 fuck up 한입으로 두말 여자들은 널 보고 불러 언니 너무나도 쉽게 까는 철판들 지들 곡에선 지들이 뭐 이건희 에 여잔 파리보다 더 꼬여 아서 니 현실 싹 다 보여 홍대 예능쇼에 몇 안되는 힙수니들이 느이 그 고정 난 이곳의 문을 열고 닫아, 마치 개폐인 너희들이 맨날 느낀다는 rap pain 난 순식간에 비트를 제패 널 보면 비트들이 말을 하네 쟤 패 배알이 좀 꼴리실 거에요 제 pay 스웨덴, 독일 브라질 to 재팬 니 더러운 혀보다 강해여 제 펜 이제야 까보네여 오광보다 더한 제 패 Got six bullets in my tongue Six snakes in my lung Six shots got me feelin’ 2pac 그래 이건 에이셉의 가사여 금실 좋은 부부처럼 별거 없지 넌 천상 여자처럼 설 거 없지 나는 탁탁 먼지털이 박박 쓸어버려 물 같은 내 혀, 설거지 이건 의미없는 말놀이 you know i got a mufuckin beat i got a mufuckin rhyme i got a mufuckin flow i got a mufuckin style i got a mufuckin wine i got a mufuckin shine 대체 몇 마디니 나의 mufuckin line Bitch im the one im so mufuckin prime 너넨 존나게 촌스러 촌장님, 혹 또는 족발을 좋아하는 꼰대님 스탈 Bitch im your man. 10 outta 10 심장은 꺼매 한여름의 썬탠 작전을 개시하지 그래 내 이름의 브랜드 혼자 다 해먹네 내 이름의 밴드 여긴 내가 차린 놀이동산 pull the 레버 뿌리부터 차이나지 너와 나의 레벨 본 이름은 greatest 또 나의 성은 ever 절대 개명 신청 안해 나는 never ever ever 그램마 넌 갑보단 깝, 탑보단 밥, 답보단 짭 야동 보면 넌 3초면 싸 나는 top of the top, 갑 of the 갑, 답 of the 답 선배 후배들도 다 돌아가 그냥 좆이나 까잡숴 먹어봐 맛있어 그래 넌 나의 적 그러니까 적 까! 낮이던 밤이던 존나게 부지런 세글자 랩밖에 못하는 쉐꺄 넌 비비디 바비디 부비디 바비디 니미니 나미니 지기미 차카미 니꺼는 나가리 쳐먹어 노가리 이름이 미미니 shawty? 노답 내 랩 완전히 꼭지가 돈 랩 니 랩은 한마디만 할게 don’t 랩 내 껀 좀 큰 물에서 좀 논 랩 니 껀 원래 랩이 아니란다 non-rap 그래 넌 최고의 여자, 갑질 So 존나게 잘해 갑질 아 근데 생각해보니 갑이었던 적 없네 갑 떼고 임이라 부를게. 임질 I pop it rock it knock it never stop it talkin some trashes 난 백수라서 없어, 자비 넌 real 백수. 없어 차비 You know i aint about the thousands let me ride it yo drop it swap it rock it mock it stalk it lock it in my pocket theres full of monsters Yeah i gettin on em bitch gettin on em rich 해변의 아들 너는 son of a beach 난 원석처럼 빛나 마치 son of a 비취 나는 괴물 so son of a 스티치 Yeah man i told you that im a monster That why i be rappin non stop I do want your hands at the concert Want your fuckin damn erry hands at the concert Hit me |-| Español= Soundcloud MV thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones